


your fragile heart

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Prompto Is Sad, Prompto has Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World of Ruin, and iggy loves too, bc prompto is a dorky lil gay mess that i love, like not too much hurt but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: The only happy thing that’s happened since Noct disappeared into the crystal is that Prompto’s finally dating the love of his life. Ignis is the perfect boyfriend; understanding, sweet, mind-blowingly hot; and Prompto’s managed to screw it all up in a record time of only 8 months. Nice one, Argentum! Ignis is most definitely going to break up with him, because Prompto is the worst boyfriend. Okay, maybe he's being a little irrational.





	your fragile heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/gifts).



Prompto’s not exactly had an easy life since he left Insomnia as the crownsguard with his three best friends, and he’s certainly had his fair share of near-death experiences. What with it being almost about a year since Noct disappeared inside the crystal, things have made a turn for the worst, and Prompto can’t even begin to think about it, or he’ll send himself into another downward spiral.

The only happy thing that’s happened since Noct disappeared is that he’s finally dating the love of his life. Ignis is the perfect boyfriend; understanding, sweet, mind-blowingly hot; and Prompto’s managed to screw it all up in a record time of only 8 months.  _ Nice one, Argentum!  _ Ignis is most definitely going to break up with him, because Prompto is the  _ worst  _ boyfriend, and Ignis would agree with him in a heartbeat. 

Okay, so maybe he’s being irrational. But when Ignis has been completely distant with him for the past three week -  _ weeks! _ \- Prompto keeps trying to write it off as Iggy just needing some alone time. Noct being gone has been really hard on Iggy, too. They both miss him so much, and they’ve been dealing with it in waves - and Prompto’s so grateful to have Ignis by his side to do that with.

But when the few hours turned to a few days, and days to a week, and a week to  _ three,  _ Prompto still hasn’t gotten Iggy to come around - or even tell him what he’s done wrong. 

Ignis usually gets back home much earlier than this. It’s well into evening, and usually, Iggy shows up  _ hours  _ ago. So, now Iggy’s avoiding him, too - something that sends Prompto into even further layers of anxiety.

Cursing himself internally, Prompto pulls out his phone and calls Iggy, praying he doesn’t seem too clingy or overbearing. When Ignis doesn’t answer after two rings, Prompto quickly hangs up in a panic. Then, he starts to worry if something’s wrong. 

He’ll call Gladio in an hour if Ignis doesn’t show up, he tells himself - though if he’s honest, it’ll be more like twenty minutes before his anxiety will have him texting Gladio, asking if he’s seen Ignis. 

Prompto pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and starts to cry. He can’t lose Iggy for being such an idiot. 

As soon as he hears the door unlock, Prompto almost falls off the couch in surprise. He sniffles quickly, wiping his eyes, trying to mask the evidence of him crying in front of Ignis, hoping he doesn’t look as stupid as he feels.

Ignis’s soft, velvety accent fills his ears and Prompto wants to be comforted by it as usual - but his nervous thoughts won’t stop eating away at him, so it just makes him feel worse.

“Prompto, darling, I heard you call, but since I was almost home I thought I would just skip the call and talk to you in person,” Ignis says, and he sounds casual - not angry with him at all.

“Y-yeah! Sorry ‘bout that, babe!” Prompto manages to squeak out without his voice cracking. “I just got a ‘lil worried, ‘cause you’re usually home earlier. It’s no biggie.” 

Prompto still can’t bring himself to look at Ignis, even if Ignis can't look back at him. His back is to him, and he knows he’s not going to be able to be okay until Ignis comforts him - _again -_ _Gods, why does Iggy even put up with me?_ Prompto thinks.

“Apologies, love, I should have told you,” Ignis murmurs from across the room. “I was doing a little extra shopping today, and I had to wait for Gladio’s assistance since I can no longer drive. I thought I’d prepare us a special meal tonight so we can perhaps talk.”

_ Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods.  _ Prompto can’t help but let a tear slide down his cheek, and he’s thankful that Ignis can’t see him cry. Of  _ course  _ Ignis wants to talk. He’s going to be utterly charming and break up with him over a candlelit, delicious dinner. 

Prompto hears quite the loud bang of groceries being set - dropped? - on the counter, hurried footsteps, and then there’s gloved hands wrapping around Prompto from behind, pulling him onto Ignis’s warm lap. He should be comforted that Ignis still cares, but it hurts just knowing that this would all soon end - no one would be there to comfort him when he’s upset; no warm embrace of Ignis’s at all.

“Prompto, darling,” Ignis says worriedly, practically crushing Prompto to his chest, “do talk to me. What ever is the matter? I’m terribly sorry I was late. I’ll take extra care to let you know should it happen again.”

Of  _ course  _ Ignis would apologize for something that was out of his control. For some reason, the fact that Ignis is being so loving and gentle with him makes Prompto cry a little harder.

“I-it’s not that, Iggy,” Prompto laments, gripping Ignis’s arm around him so tightly he’s scared he might break it. “I-I don’t wanna lose you, man, and I wanna talk about what I’ve done wrong so that maybe I can fix it. We can talk it out, I dunno,  _ anything. . . _ I’m so sorry for whatever I’ve done. . . I-”

“Prompto!” Ignis cuts him off sharply. “What are you on about? Why are you apologizing?”

Prompto sniffles. “Y-you’ve been really distant with me, for weeks, and I’ve, like, freaking begged you to tell me what’s wrong, and you’ve just avoided it, and said you were f-fine. Which is cool, I mean, you’re not ready to talk about it, but I need to prepare, if you’re gonna break up with me, I just wanna know. . . Iggy, I’m so sorry.”

Ignis is silent for a moment, and Prompto flinches, waiting for Ignis to tell him something that breaks his heart. Instead, Ignis’s next words confuse him.

“ _ Break up  _ with you? Prompto, I’ve told you that nothing is wrong because nothing  _ is  _ wrong,” Ignis promises. “Astrals, I’m the worst boyfriend in the world.”

“Wh-wha?!” Prompto exclaims, jumping at the chance to comfort Iggy. “Hell no! You’re the freaking best, that’s why I’m so terrified of losing you! Gods, Iggy-”

Ignis starts to chuckle, and it sends Prompto into slight anxiety. What in all of Eos could possibly be  _ funny  _ about this? He can hear the nervous laughter in Ignis’s voice, and he feels Ignis slide his hand down Prompto’s arm so he can find his hand. He laces their fingers together.

“I believe what we’re experiencing is quite the miscommunication,” Ignis says finally. “Prompto, first, I’d like to formally apologize for worrying you so much. I let my personal anxieties get in the way, and my mind’s been so clouded, I didn’t consider the effect it would have on you. And the only reason I haven’t  _ told  _ you what’s bothering me is because. . . well, I’ll get to that in a moment,” Ignis says softly, his lips ghosting along Prompto’s ear, which  _ never _ fails to send goosebumps down Prompto’s whole body. “Won’t you forgive me?”

Prompto squeezes Ignis’s gloved hand anxiously. “Of course, babe, there’s nothing to forgive. Just my ridiculous brain, that’s all, ya know me!” 

“Hush, now. Nothing about you is  _ ridiculous _ , I’ll have none of that,” Ignis teases, but there’s a serious edge to his tone. “Secondly, damn you, the reason I’m so late is because I was planning a discussion -  _ not  _ a break-up discussion, but since you’ve gone and ruined it all. . .” Ignis pauses to plant a kiss in Prompto’s hair to let him know he’s completely teasing, “. . . I suppose I’ll have to tell you in the most utterly boring way. So, when you’re not completely charmed, you only have yourself to blame.”

Prompto’s mind goes through about a dozen loops, and all his anxieties are telling him something is wrong, but he can’t figure out what, because Iggy wouldn’t  _ lie  _ about not breaking up with him --  _ right _ ?

“Uhhhhhhh, I’m not gonna lie, Iggy, I’m honestly really freaking confused right now,” Prompto says, nervous laughter falling from his mouth. “What’s my fault?”

“Bloody hell, Prompto, nothing. I’m simply teasing you,” Ignis murmurs. “I’ll be entirely honest with you, and before you panic, there’s  _ nothing _ wrong. Just listen to me, darling.” Ignis kisses his head again just for reassurance.

“Okay. . .” Prompto says nervously, but leans into Ignis’s kiss regardless - he can’t help it. Ignis’s lips feel like they belong attached to Prompto, always; and Prompto’s so into casual affirmations of affection.

“A few weeks ago, we were fighting daemons nearby with Gladio, do you remember? You got injured,” Ignis says. “I was worried, and because of the angle you were in, I had to kneel to get you a curative. You were so out of your bloody element that you said something to the regard of, ‘Now isn’t the best time to propose, Iggy.’” Ignis chuckles fondly at the memory. “You reckless thing.”

Prompto bites his lip. He doesn’t even remember that - he only remembers the pain of getting the wind knocked out of him and practically crashing his head onto a rock during that fight - he was trying to protect Iggy, as usual, even though he’s long since been able to hold his own without his sight, Prompto can’t help but  _ worry _ and protect him as usual.

“I-I did?” Prompto asks, laughing. “I don’t remember that, but, uh, yeah, that sounds like ‘lil ol’ me! Charming ‘til the very end, huh, Iggy?”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, always so charming, and bloody reckless, and completely ridiculous,” he teases.

Ignis is pushing him - gently - off his lap then, and Prompto’s panic sets in all over again. Oh,  _ Gods,  _ he’s pushing Prompto away - he’s too ridiculous, too reckless, Ignis can’t take it anymore, right? He’s finally upset Iggy, this is the worst - and then he watches Ignis slide off the couch altogether. Prompto watches, slightly mystified - or perhaps horrified is a better word - until he sees Ignis slide down onto one knee.

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Prompto’s eyes nearly pop out of his sockets and he’s grateful that Ignis lost his eyesight because he’d probably break up with him for how embarrassingly red Prompto’s face is right now.

“I-Iggy, what are you doing?! C’mon, dude, don’t joke around like this-” Prompto says nervously, his voice shaky, a short, hard, anxious laugh leaving his lips.

He cuts himself off when he sees Ignis reach in his pocket. His fingers find the opening of the tiny, velvet box - a  _ ring  _ box - and Prompto gasps. So  _ this  _ is how Prompto Argentum dies - being proposed to by Ignis Scientia. What a way to go.

“ _ Iggy?!” _ Prompto blurts, unable to keep his mouth shut to save his life.

Ignis smiles softly. “Can you let a man propose, darling? Just relax,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle. “What you said that night had me thinking - what the bloody hell are we waiting for? I’m utterly in love with you, and I certainly hope you can say the same for me. The world’s gone to utter chaos and there’s absolutely nothing stopping me from marrying the love of my life. These days are bleak and weary, but when I spend nights with you, everything else simply disappears.” Ignis hesitates for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I was late because I had to have Gladio help me find this - jewelers aren’t exactly in high supply these days, but. . .”

Ignis opens the ring box to reveal an absolutely gorgeous ring, and Prompto wishes he could focus on the details of it but his eyes are too filled with tears to even see it. The tears spill down his face, and for the first time in a long time, Prompto’s at a loss for words.

“Prompto Argentum, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Ignis asks, his voice soft, full of emotion.

“Uh, are you  _ kidding _ me?!” Prompto squeaks, teary-eyed.

In one fell swoop, Prompto’s practically leaping off the couch, tackling his boyfriend - Gods,  _ fiancé  _ _ \-  _ to the ground. Ignis’s arms wrap around him, he’s always quick with instincts, especially since he lost his sight, but Prompto reels at the adorable surprised, “oh!” that falls from Ignis’s lips.

Prompto slides his arms around Ignis’s neck, never wanting to let him go. He covers Ignis’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lips in about a  _ thousand _ kisses.

Ignis smiles at the affection, reaching up to run a hand through Prompto’s hair. “That’s fine and well, love, but I don’t believe you properly answered my proposal, and I’m getting rather nervous.”

Prompto laughs. “Like hell I didn’t! I’ve wanted to marry you since I first laid eyes on you, I can’t believe I was such an idiot. Holy shit, I love you so much, Iggy. I wanna be your husband ‘til we’re old as hell. Or ‘til daemons eat us alive or somethin’, ya know, whatever comes first.”

“I believe they call that in sickness and in health,” Ignis teases. “I love you too, darling. More than anything - I’m still so sorry I ever led you to doubt that.” 

Prompto sees a tear run down Ignis’s cheek, and Prompto bites back a gasp. He immediately surges forward to kiss Ignis’s tear away. “Oh, Gods, Iggy, don’t  _ cry!”  _

Ignis chuckles, sniffling. “They’re happy tears, don’t fret,” he says sheepishly. “I do believe I’m supposed to put a ring on your finger, and you’ve knocked it out of my hand, so you’ll have to be my eyes for me.”

Prompto giggles, leaning in to kiss Ignis one more time before finding the ring he clumsily knocked out of Iggy’s hand. He lingers there, and he feels Ignis make a contented noise against Prompto’s mouth before he allows Prompto to gently slide his tongue past Ignis’s lips. Of all the things he does with Ignis, kissing him never fails to take his breath away. Even after they’ve gone through years of marriage, he knows he’ll never get used to the feeling. 

He peels his lips off of Ignis’s finally, taking a moment just to look at how beautiful Ignis is. “Sorry ‘bout that. Got a little excited. . .” Prompto murmurs.

Ignis smirks. “And for that, you should never apologize.”

Prompto scans the floor for the ring box and then squeaks when he finds it next to one of the couch legs on the floor. “Found it!” he says happily. He leans backward and grabs it, and places it gently in Ignis’s outstretched palm.

Prompto watches as Ignis takes the ring out. Prompto grabs Ignis’s hand so he can easily find his hand - which always brings a smile to Iggy’s face - and Prompto could cry at the feeling of the cool metal ring slipping onto his finger. Gods. He’s engaged. To  _ Ignis.  _ He  _ has  _ to be dreaming; the guy he’s waxed poetic about to everyone for  _ years  _ is going to be his  _ husband. _ Prompto snaps out of his thoughts when he feels Ignis’s gloved finger stroking his cheek.

“What I wouldn’t give to see your face right now,” Ignis murmurs, voice low with emotion.

Prompto leans into Ignis’s touch. He wants that, too; so badly, but all he can think about is how he gets to spend the rest of his life as Ignis’s husband. He couldn’t be happier.

“Guess I’ll just have to show ya,” Prompto teases softly, and kisses his fiancé excitedly again, letting his hands roam up Ignis’s chest. He starts giggling against Ignis’s lips when he feels Ignis smile against his mouth.

It’s Ignis that breaks the kiss this time. “Well, that certainly speaks for itself,” Ignis says breathlessly, the smile still on his lips. “I’ll have you know that I was planning this elaborate dinner and everything. It was quite romantic, but instead, we’ve found ourselves on the floor.”

Prompto grins. “Oops?” he laughs. “How ‘bout I make dinner to make up for ruining your perfect plans, huh, Iggy?”

Ignis pouts. “Nonsense. We’ve just gotten engaged - besides, I’ve upset you. I must make amends.”

Prompto playfully shoves him. “You didn’t upset me, I upset myself. I fucking love you, Iggy. At least let me help? In case you can’t tell, I’m super pouty right now. Let your future husband help you, huh? C’mooooon, please?!”

Ignis’s cheeks flush red, and Prompto’s absolutely  _ delighted. _ It’s a rare sight, and Gods, it’s so beautiful. 

“I guess husband is a word I’m not quite accustomed to yet,” Ignis says in near  _ awe.  _ “Dearest Prompto, I think you’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

“Nah, impossible,” Prompto fires back. “‘Cuz the happiest dude alive is  _ all  _ me, for realsies.”

Ignis leans in, pressing a kiss to both of Prompto’s cheeks, to which Prompto blushes immensely. 

“In that case, then you can assist me, dearest  fiancé ,” Ignis teases. “Then, how about we get into bed and stay there as long as we possibly can?”

Prompto can’t stop smiling. “Gods, Iggy, I love you so much.”

Ignis returns his smile, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s hand sweetly. “And I love you, more than words can say.” 

Prompto’s never been more grateful to his irrationality in his whole life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this little drabble for my boyfriend!! it's our 8 month "anniversary" and he got me into promnis -- and with him being the prompto to my ignis in every sense of the word, i wanted to write this for him, especially since we're always teasing each other about proposals ;) SO HAVE A SWEET PROMNIS PROPOSAL WHEN THEIR WORLD IS OTHERWISE IN UTTER SHAMBLES lmao


End file.
